The Ultimate Clash, part one
by agumonthebest
Summary: This is my first fic, so please go easy on the review! It is about the worst villian yhey have ever faced!


DISCLAIMER: I have no connection with anyone who made these characters up, nor do I claim to own any of these characters, I am just having a little bit of fun writing my own little story. So please don't sue me.

AUTHORS NOTE: The time that this takes place in the Digimon part is immediately after the fall of Pidemon. It takes place in a time zone that doesn't exist in the show because it also takes place before the rise of Apoclimon. The time this takes place in the Pokémon part is just after Charizard starts listening to Ash.

BY: Agumon_the_best

**************************************************************************************

Part 1: The evil in the shadows

Demidevimon awoke with a start. He pushed the rest of the eggshell of his face. Then suddenly he remembered.

"No Master Venommyotismon, please don't eat me!" he yelled.

"Oh come now Demidevimon don't be like that!" a voice said.

"Huh, what! No way! You're not alive! Does this mean I have been deleted as well?" Demidevimon said.

"No, I have come back to life and rehatched you. I know your are at rookie level but I have found a way to hatch dead Digimons from eggs. Look around you." Sure enough as Demidevimon looked around he saw lots of dig-eggs. Some where about as big as him, but others where about as large as Angemon and Angewoman. One egg was away from a main group in a special chamber. It was all black and had a skull on it.

"What do you want from me?" Demidevimon asked fearfully.

"I want your service in helping me defeat the Digi-destined." The other Digimon said.

"THE DIGI-DESTINED!" exclaimed Demidevimon; "I am at your command master!"

The other Digimon chuckled and said, "I thought as much, go and rest. After then you will watch theses Digi-eggs and you will tell me when they start hatching." After he watched Demidevimon fly away the strange Digimon turned to a computer and turned it on. The computer read "Searching inter-dimensional frequencies" then it read "computer found", the Digimon then placed a call into that computer.

"Yes, what is it?" said the voice on the other side. "Oh it's you, is everything going to plan?"

"Of course Giovanni, I trust you've have kept your end of the bargain" the Digimon said

"Of course the inter-dimensional gate is ready on my end, I trust that I will get what I want after all this is done?"

"Yes, Yes, the Digimon will help you take over that world after all is done." 

"Good. I just have one question, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name, it is Devimon!"

**************************************************************************************

Part 2: The plan

The Digi-Destined shuddered. Whatever this new evil was it didn't show itself yet.

"Let's set up camp here," Tai said, "Matt, T.K., Kari, and Joe stay here while the rest of us go and get food and firewood." Then Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, and Palmon went into a cave to find food and wood. Suddenly the ground split and a gateway sucked in Tai and Izzy.

"Hey stop!" Agumon yelled jumping in the gateway

"Mimi, Sora, get the others!" Tentomon ordered before flying in the gateway as well!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone yelled as the fell through a tree. Just then huge bees with two stingers on "hands" came out of the tree!

Tai yelled, "Izzy, what are they?"

Izzy opened his computer the said to Tai, "There not Digimon!"

Tai said, "Whatever they are they can't beat us, Agumon digivolve!

"Agumon digivolve to…I'm hungry!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…oh no!"

"Tai, our Digimon are weak after the battle with Pidemon," Izzy said, "They can't digivolve! I suggest we run!"

**************************************************************************************

Part 3: The storm

""Looks like a storm is coming in," Tracy said, "and the nearest island is about 3 miles away!"

"Ok Lapras, full speed ahead," Ash said.

"Pika pika, pikachu," Pikachu said.

"Togapi, get in here," Misty said putting Togapi in her bag. Suddenly the waves began to get much bigger, the wind picked up, and the rain fell like bullets from the sky. Then Lapras began to sway and fell over.

"Call Lapras back Ash," Tracy yelled, "It is to tired to fight this storm"

"Lapras return," yelled Ash, "Squirtle, I choose you!" Squirtle then came out of his pokéball and Ash grabbed on to it for dear life.

"Staryu, go" Misty said.

"Duck, Psy aye aye aye!" the Pokémon said that came out of her pokéball.

"Psyduck return," Misty said as she called back the duck that couldn't swim, "Staryu, go." This time Staryu came on and she grabbed on to it.

"Marril, go!" Tracy said as he called out his water mouse Pokémon. Just then the wind and waves picked up and the group began to get separated!

A few hours later Ash awoke on a strange island. Pikachu and Squirtle where next to him but Tracy and Misty where nowhere to be seen. After making sure his Pokémon where ok Ash looked around and realized that he was alone on the island, or was he?

**************************************************************************************

Part 4: Agumon vs. Charizard

"Wake up you two!" Meowth said, "Come on get up or the boss will fire us!" But all Meowth got from is sleeping companions was snoring. "Okay, you asked for it, SCRATCH ATTACK!" Meowth yelled as he scratched Jessie and James faces as they laid near the busted up Magikarp sub.

"Stop that Meowth your ruining my make-up!" Jessie yelled as she kicked Meowth.

"Yea Meowth, that really hurts!" James yelled as he helped Jessie kick him. Then they heard a nose in the distance, and it sounds like something saying "pikachu pika pika". They all ran to a cliff and looked down.

*****

"Look, food! Where saved!" Tentomon said pulling a few apples of a tree and throwing some to Agumon.

"Eat that stuff so we can get these big bees away!" Izzy yelled. After running while eating for a minute Tentomon and Agumon turned to fight

"Pepper Breath" Agumon said as a fireball flew out of his mouth and striking down a bee.

"Super Shocker" Tentomon said bringing another bee down.

"They won't win this way, there to many bees! Agumon digivolve!" Tai said.

"No Tai, our Digimon aren't at full strength and can't digivolve past champion level, Tentomon and I will take care of them," Izzy said. Then Izzy pulled out his digivice and held it out. "Tentomon, Digivolve!"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabutrimon!" And with that Tentomon digivolved to a huge bug like thing. "Electro Shocker!" Kabutrimon yelled out as a big ball of electricity shot out.

*****

"What is that thing?" Ash said as he saw a huge bug like thing appear and sent a big ball of electricity out into some trees. Ash pulled out his pokédex but the pokédex only said "No Pokémon Entry Found." Ash looked up to see it again but it had gone. Then Ash and Pikachu ran of to find it.

*****

"I want one!" James said after he saw Kabutrimon digivolve back into Tentomon.

"I don't think that that is a Pokémon!" Meowth said

"Who cares," Jessie said, "I don't think the boss will care when we give it to him!"

"SHHHH!" Meowth said, "Someone is coming, let's watch what happens"

"It's the brat, but without his friends" James said

"If we get both the big bug and the Pikachu we will be rewarded greatly," Jessie said

*****

"Prodigious Tentomon!" Izzy said

"Hey someone is coming!" Agumon said. At that moment this little creature came out of the woods. It walked on four legs, was bluish green, and had what looked like a big bulb growing out of its back.

"Bulbasaur," the thing said

"Tai, that is no Digimon! I am willing to bet that that thing is kind of like those bees!" Izzy said.

"Agumon, then go get it so it can't get us first," Tai said.

"Ok Tai" Agumon said as he hit it over the head with his claws.

"Bulbasaur!" the thing shouted as two vines came out and started to wrap around Agumon!

"Pepper Breath" Agumon said while shooting his fireball at the creature. The creature then collapsed.

"Agumon fried out grassy attacker!" Tentomon said. Suddenly the group heard the words "Bulbasaur, return" and a red beam shot out of the woods and the creature vanished!

*****

"Devimon come quickly!" Demidevimon yelled, "That big black egg away from the main group of eggs with the skull on it is hatching!" Devimon walked in just in time to see the Digimon come out of the egg.

"Where am I?" the new Digimon asked.

"You are in my fortress, this is Demidevimon and I am the great Devimon," Devimon said, "I have brought you to life to ask you one thing, be my bride and we can destroy the Digi-destined together!"

"I will do as you ask Devimon," the new Digimon began, "For I Ladydevimon also has a score to settle with those kids!"

*****

"Why did you hurt my Bulbasaur?" Ash said.

"I was gonna attack us" Tai said.

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet and I am to become the greatest Pokémon master of all time, so prepare to be beaten!" Ash said, "Charizard, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw his pokéball out.

"Agumon is the only Digimon with enough strength to fight," Izzy said, "I guess it is up to him now!"

"OK," Tai said, "Let's win this!"

**************************************************************************************

Part 5: The battle

"Charizard flame thrower now!" Ash yelled as the battle started. Charizard then spit out a line of fire at Agumon. Agumon then jumped out of the way of fire wave.

Agumon then yelled "Pepper Breath!" and spit out a ball of fire at Charizard. The fireball seemed to annoy Charizard more then hurt him!

"Tai," Izzy yelled, "Agumon's pepper breath didn't do much more then annoy that fire dragon thing! Agumon has no choice but to digivolve but that might not work because his Nova Blast is also made of fire!"

Tai replied, "We have no other choice, Agumon Digivolve!"

Agumon said "Right" and the Tai's digivice started to glow. "Agumon digivolve to…" Agumon started, then he grew huge and yelled "Greymon!"

"AHHH!" yelled Ash.

Meanwhile Team Rocket was just sitting there watching. Jessie then said "Its time!" she then stood up and started to say "Prepare for trouble…" but then they heard Greymon yell "Nova Blast!" Then Team Rocket saw Charizard fly up and a huge ball of fire hit the cliff. The shock of the hit made Team Rocket fly away, as they flew away the yelled "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" and flew away.

"Pikachu, did you just here Team Rocket?" asked Ash

"Pi Pikachu" Pikachu agreed. Just then Greymon hit Charizard with a Nova Blast making Charizard fall, beaten.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled in alarm as he saw Charizard fall. "Charizard return," Ash yelled quickly taking out his pokéball and bringing Charizard in it. Then Ash said "Pikachu go!" Just as Pikachu got out their Greymon de-digivolved back into Agumon.

"Agumon!" Tai yelled. Just then they heard a sound and a bunch of needles flew at Pikachu. "Huh, what?" Tai said, then He saw Togemon crash out of the forest followed by the rest of the Digi-Destined.

"Pikachu, lets get outta here," Ash yelled as he ran away with pikachu at his heels.

"Thanks guys," said Izzy said

"No problem," said Mimi, "Hey look!" she said pointing at a red thing on the ground.

*****

Ash had just stopped and reached in his pocket "AHHH, Pikachu someone stole my Pokédex!"

**************************************************************************************Part 6: "The Plan Uncovered"

"Ash, Ash, where are you Ash?" yelled Misty. It had been some time since they had woke up from the storm and they had been looking for Ash all this time. Suddenly Venonat started jumping around excitedly.

"What is it Venonat?" asked Tracy, "Have your radar eyes found Ash yet?" Just then Ashy came running out of the woods with Pikachu behind him. He looked like he had been running for awhile.

"ASH!" cried Misty as she ran up and hugged him. Then realizing what she was doing backed off in embarrassment and asked "Where were you, you scared us half-to death!"

Ash smiled and said, "So you do care about me, huh Misty?"

Misty blushed and said "I wasn't worried about you, I was worried about Pikachu"

Tracy then asked "Ash, what happened?" Ash then began to tell the story about his battle with a dinosaur looking thing.

"And Dexter couldn't even identify it!" Ash said, finishing the story, "And when I got away, I realized that my pokédex was missing!"

"I wanna make some sketches of them, Ash do you know what the 'monsters' looked like?" Tracy said

"Sure I do, but I only got a good look at the first 2." Ash began, "Like I said before, there was a little yellow dinosaur with a stubby tail and green eyes, a purple beetle like thing with big green eyes, a big cactus that shrunk into a plant thing, a pink bird, A blue and white striped dog thing with a horn, another white dog thing that looked like it would be a good swimmer, something that looked like a small pig with wings, and a white cat."

"Ok," started Misty, "Let's go get them!" and with that group started into the woods. But a few minutes later Team Rocket came back to the clearing and left in the same direction as Ash and the others. A few minutes after that something that looked like a small pink balloon with big eyes walked in singing a song into what looked like a black microphone with a green top. A few bird Pokémon called Pidgey fell down out of the trees, asleep and the thing looked at them and then inflated. It took the top off the "microphone" and drew all over them. It then walked in the direction of Team Rocket.

*****

Demidevimon was flying around thinking to himself "I asked Devimon if I could do something else but watch the eggs, and he sends me to another world!" After a bit more flying he landed in front of a huge building. After knocking on the door and man dressed in a bluish-black suit with a big red "R" on the chest opened the door. "I would like to speak with Giovanni, Devimon sent me!" With that Demidevimon was shown inside.

*****

Meanwhile Devimon and Ladydevimon had also entered the "Pokémon world" as they called it. They where flying to a mountain to meet with someone. Suddenly a strange looking Pokémon appeared. It looked sort-of like a pink cat with no fur and was flying around saying "Mew." As it saw the 2 Digimon it flew away and suddenly a strange Pokémon appeared. It was mostly white but had some grey on something that looked like a tail. It was slightly taller then 6 feet and had 3 fingers on each hand. It spoke without moving its mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" it asked. Suddenly the thing flew back. "Why can't I read you like I can someone else? It is almost as if I am trying to read a computer!" it said.

Then Devimon flew forward and clawed it right in the back and yelled "Touch of evil!" The creature just hovered there a second and then flew away. Devimon turned to Ladydevimon and said, "one down 3 more Pokémon to bring to our side!"

Ladydevimon said, "The next one is in a cave on an island. It is said to be 'The legendary pokébird of ice. What is this one called?"

Devimon said simply "Mewtwo, and he is the most powerful of all Pokémon, and he is under my control!" After seeing the 2 Digimon leave, Mew flew away knowing it had to warn someone!

Ok, that is all for now. If I get enough reviews I will work on "The Ultimate Clash, part 2!" if not, I will not! I hope you liked my first fan fic so far!


End file.
